The Der Riese Trial
by paper smiles
Summary: Based off of the Nuremberg Trials. Nazi party officials were tried for crimes against humanity. Moon was a total failure, and now a crime committing Nazi must suffer for his sins. Or will he?  R&R, yo.
1. Report, Draft 1

_**The Der Riese Trial**_

_After everything, Nazi Germany loses the Second World War, and all Nazi party officials were trialed for crimes against humanity. He's cheated death countless times. Can he do it again?_

For this all to work out, once Richtofen accomplished his 'grand scheme' his attempt to control the zombies failed from the start, meaning Samantha's spirit was too weak, and she died in the progress of them two switching bodies, so, nothing really happened. They never switched bodies and an angry Richtofen brought the gang back to Germany to find another facility that was promoting the Giant Project. Unluckily for him, he went a bit far into the future, and Nazi Germany had fallen. Upon their arrival at Breslau, they were soon captured.

Oh, and Wroclaw, Poland is what was once was Breslau, Germany. Germany surrendered it in May 1945.

Treyarch owns the boys and Der Reise, I own everything else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>British Government Offical report; The Der Riese Trial<strong>_

_November 30__th__, 1946. Location; Waffenfabrik Der Riese. Near Wroclaw, Poland. Time: 14:26_

_In the raids of all the Nazi death camps, we thought we had seen it all. We saw burning corpses, dying, sick people, and anything worse than that. Never did we expect to find what we did when we broke the doors to Der Riese._

_We found, old corpses running around. They had been zombified and were desperately trying to break free from the facility. After a few hours time, all undead were slain. When we searched the area, we found files on various people, but the head scientists of this laboratory were Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofen. _

_Upon interrogation of all the officials that had been captured after the deterioration of Nazi party we found an Edward Richtofen. He soon confessed to having worked in Der Reise, but stated that he was only an assistant to Dr. Maxis, a mere puppet for the puppet master known as Hitler. He stated that Dr. Maxis was a ruthless brute who insisted on the possibility of teleportation, experimentation on living humans and raising the undead._

_Dr. Maxis is dead, according to his co-worker. There is no man to try for these atrocities done to humans, except Dr. Richtofen. He has with him three other men; a Russian, a Japanese man, and an American. They seem to all know something in regards to all of this._

_Report shall be updated as soon as more information is given._

**Future Interrogation dates****; **

**Nikolai Belinski – December 2****nd****, 1946.**

**Tank Dempsey – December 5****th****, 1946.**

**Takeo Masaki – December 8****th****, 1946.**

**Edward Richtofen – December 11****th****, 1946.**

* * *

><p>Again, again again. It was like 2 am when I posted this originally and I facepalmed when I realized at the lack of details. They're there now.<p>

**I have a Wunderwaffe. Review, lyk nao.**


	2. No vodka, no answers

_**The Der Riese Trial**_

_After everything, Nazi Germany loses the Second World War, and all Nazi party officials were trialed for crimes against humanity. He's cheated death countless times. Can he do it again?_

Treyarch owns the boys and Der Reise, I own everything else.

* * *

><p>Two British officials headed towards a cell located near the back of the prison. It was still a German prison, located on the outskirts of what was once Breslau, Germany. Ironically enough, it now housed nearly all of the Nazi officials that had been stationed in that area. The two men headed towards the rear section of the penitentiary, the area where those only accused of violent crime were held.<p>

They soon approached the cell they were searching for, the one with the most recent convicts were. There were five of them. A Czechoslovakian man accused with selling Allied information to the Axis powers, an American, a Japanese man, a Russian man and most importantly, a German man who had confessed to having worked at the Der Riese factory. Some soldiers had spoken about the events that took place at the Waffenfabrik Der Riese when the Allies came through. It was rumored around that the Nazis had found a way to raise the undead. All of it making the German the most interesting thing in the entire prison.

Nikolai, Tank, Richtofen and Takeo had been 'rescued' from the outside area of Der Riese. Richtofen tried warning the surrounding soldiers about his 'pretty vons' that were inside, but they all found out the hard way. The military forces taking to the task of exterminating the undead that remained inside, while the four took to trying to run away, only to be caught by the reinforcements that had been called.

"Russian. Your day is here." The tallest man, dressed in clean British official attire, pointed at Nikolai, and proceeded to have his partner open the cell.

The two stepped in, authority radiating from their bodies, and attempted to forcefully stand the now irritated man.

"Hey, hey! Russian can move on his own!" the sober man yelled angrily. He hadn't had vodka for two days. He was about ready to explode.

The guards that tried to remove him from the cell backed off, allowing the soviet to walk forward to the interrogation room on his own. They trailed behind him; only as it to secure that he wouldn't try and run.

"Agh, I hope he doesn't ruin anyzhing," the Nazi whined as he watched the Russian walk out of sight from the upper bunk of the bunk beds that were in the cell.

"What's he got to ruin, Richtofen?" Dempsey questioned, the suspicion in his tone clear.

"Nozing, American, nozing."

Dempsey sighed and took a seat on the floor. It had been one hell of a ride, but he had to wonder why the hell they were in jail. Richtofen knew something, he was sure of that. He hoped that everything would sort itself out within the next few days.

Or else, he'd deserve to be in jail. For the brutal murder of one Edward Richtofen.

He watched as his zombie-killing partner turned the corner with the officials right by his side. He wondered what or where they were taking Nikolai to.

Nikolai, however, couldn't care less. He just hoped there was vodka.

He stumbled into the brightly lit room with only a long desk and two chairs inside. There was a huge window, in the room, but no one seemed to be on the other side. No vodka.

"What! What is it you want from Nikolai!" he yelled as the officials directed him to sit into the chair closest to the window.

"Mr. Belinski, please. Your inside voice would be very much appreciated," a British woman sitting across from Nikolai waved the officials off and they exited, leaving the two alone. She had shoulder length brown hair that matched her eye colour and was dressed in something that would only be worn in an office. Her sharp features only helped the serious look on her face.

"Mr. Belinski, you are only here to answer a few questions. That is all. Now," she opened up a manila folder she had on the desk, pulling a sheet from it, "It states here that you've been in affiliation with Edward Richtofen for quite some time now, is this true?"

"Crazy Nazi? Nikolai kill zombies with him!" he raised his arm and mocked shooting a pistol at a corner of the room.

The woman looked back down at her folder "So you agree to having been affiliated with this man and to having something to do with the Giant project?"

"What? Nikolai knows nothing about giants," he spoke with confusion; his sudden change caused the woman to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Mr. Belinski, how did you end up here?"

"You are like third wife. Always asking stupid questions," he began, the woman seeming to take no offense to his comment and allowing him to continue "Nikolai, Dempsey, Richtofen and," he paused, disgust taking over his features for a split second "Takeo, kill zombies in Shi No Numa. Nikolai drinks vodka. Crazy Nazi teleport us to Der Riese. We kill zombies in Der Riese. Nikolai drinks vodka in Der Reise. Nazi teleporter becomes time travel machine. We kill zombies in Kino. Nikolai drinks vodka in Kino. Teleport to Ascension, kill zombies and save Gersch. Nikolai drinks vodka in Ascension. Teleport to future in small dark room. Nikolai spills all vodka. Tragic day, no vodka for me. I was going insane. My vodka!"

"Mr. Belinski, please, continue with your story." The woman urged him to keep going.

Nikolai took a deep breath and appeared to wipe a tear from his eye at the memory of having no vodka "Nice lady bring vodka. Get out of dark room, and get more vodka. Kill zombies in Paradise, save explorers. Drink vodka in Paradise. Teleport to moon. Kill zombies. Drink vodka. Kill zombies by big triangle. Richtofen yell at little girl. Teleport back to Der Riese. Drink vodka. Zombies inside. American army goes inside. Drink vodka. Kills zombies. And now Nikolai is here with no vodka!"

"That's all, Mr. Belinski?"

"I remember my vodka!"

"Yes, that's fine, Mr. Belinski, but, we must know how these, zombies, came to be. Do you know anything else?"

Nikolai had devised a plan while the woman was speaking. He put on his most serious face and crossed his arms "No vodka, no answers."

The woman began to grow impatient with the soviet "Mister Belinski, we don't have vodka here."

"Nikolai doesn't care! Bring Nikolai vodka or you get no answer to your stupid questions!" he slammed his fist onto the table as if to demand authority and respect. The woman sighed and called the guards in. Within a few seconds, a pair of guards walked inside. The Russian stood up and walked away once more, the two guards trailing behind him just like the two officials from before.

He reached the cell and tapped his foot impatiently as the two guards approached him with the keys "You are worse than fifth wife, always taking forever." He spat at them as they opened his cell and he stepped inside.

The German stood up as the guards walked away, his eyes locked on their feet as they rounded a corner and were soon out of sight. He then rushed into the large Russian man, the smaller man stumbling backwards a bit "Vat did you tell zhem!" it was more of a statement than a question.

"What? First Nikolai must deal with British lady with no vodka and now you?" Nikolai rolled his eyes and approached the lower bunk where a sleeping Czechoslovakian slept "You there! Move or Nikolai snipe your eyes out!" he pushed the sleeping man over and lay in the bunk as the darker man landed with a thud.

The soviet muttered something intelligible before turning so his back was towards the cell door.

"I vonder vat zhey have down zhere," Richtofen began as he peered through the bars once more "I don't even know vat year we are in. Zhe Führer has fallen und zhe Nazi party is no more. Are we in zhe late 2000's?" he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Shut the fuck up, Doc. What does it even matter what year we're in, we're in the slammer," the American piped in.

"It matters Dempshey, every little smallest detail matters if ve vant to get out alive."

* * *

><p>I had this ready since yesterday, but it was late. But it's here now :D<p>

And, I'd love feedback on how I did with the Nikolai character. I think I did it okay, but there's always my doubts. I made him sober, so that gave me a bit of creative room, but he remains Russian, so, yeah, a bit of feedback on that would be great.

Thanks in advance :D


	3. You Forget Who I Am, Dempshey

_**The Der Riese Trial**_

_After everything, Nazi Germany loses the Second World War, and all Nazi party officials were trialed for crimes against humanity. He's cheated death countless times. Can he do it again?_

Treyarch owns the boys and Der Reise_, _I own everything else.

I would also like to add that there will be gay jokes. After being with three other guys with no living women around, they just kinda happen. I don't do slash with these guys, so no worries.

And to those who have reviewed, thank you. Thank you very much.

* * *

><p>A few days after Nikolai had gone down to the interrogation room; the same two British officials were opening their cell once more.<p>

The smaller one looked around the cell and raised an eyebrow, immediately catching the attention of the Nazi that sat on the top bunk of the bunk beds.

"Weren't there five of you?" he asked, looking around to see if he could spot a darker man among the four light skinned ones.

"Nein. Zhere vere only four of us." The Nazi's quick response caused the same official to stare in his direction suspiciously.

"Really?"

"Ja."

The taller official pointed at the American "You," he said motioning him to move forward "It's your day."

By now all of them knew from the mouth of Nikolai that it was interrogation they were being taken to. Getting the Russian to tell them had been a difficult task all together, they eventually promised the Soviet vodka in return for information. The Soviet had been in a better mood since then.

"Scheiße! Zhe American is most likely to ruin zhis!"

At that, Dempsey took the doctor by the collar and shoved him up against the wall.

"Ruin what?" He spat, a few drops of spit landing on the Nazi's face.

Richtofen made no effort to fight back, his muscles remained relaxed despite the fact that he was easily two feet off of the ground.

"Zhe plan, American." He spoke softly, in what was practically a whisper.

"What plan?" the marine asked, picking up the hint that whatever they conversed was to remain a secret.

"Zhe plan of getting out of here."

Dempsey's mouth formed an 'O' shape and he released the smaller man. He landed on his feet and adjusted his prisoner's jacket, dusting himself off.

"What's the hold up?" an official asked, stepping in the cell and approaching the two.

"American must say goodbye to boyfriend first, haha!" Nikolai said with a loud laugh.

Takeo snickered as both the German and the American shot daggers at the vodka-less Russian. The marine took the liberty of slapping Nikolai upside the head with tremendous force as he walked behind the British official and out of the cell towards the interrogation room.

"Hey! It is worse than hangover!"

Dempsey rolled his eyes as he heard the Russian yell out at him.

He walked past the other cells that held nothing but Nazi officials, just like Richtofen. They all deserved to be in that hell-hole. _He_, however, didn't. He hadn't done anything wrong but try and fight off the maggot whores that they had created. He deserved an award, or a medal if anything.

He had been through a lot, he had no idea how long he had been with the other three fighting the zombies, but it felt like quite a few years. With all the teleportation and time travel they had done it could have easily been a few days, or even a few minutes.

Interrogation meant questions. Questions were no big deal. Why was he so nervous? He was Tank Dempsey for God's sake! Why was he afraid of some stupid questions?

It was as if he knew something. He was afraid.

He took a deep breath before he entered the interrogation room, the icy cold feeling of being trapped inside of that small dark room the first time Richtofen 'accidentally' brought them too far into the future returning as he stepped into the cold room.

A woman already sat in a chair on one side of a silver table. She appeared to be reviewing papers that were inside a manila folder, and appeared to be in her late 40's, she wore a white button up shirt with a black button-up blazer. Her brown hair appeared to be stiff around her face and the angry expression she appeared to have towards the papers didn't help put the American's nerves at ease.

"Take a seat, Mr. Dempsey."

He nodded, despite the fact that she continued looking through a packet of stapled papers. He walked across her to the other end of the table and sat in the chair, not making a sound despite his well-built size.

She finally looked up from her papers and closed the manila folder, "Mr. Dempsey, how long have you been travelling with Doctor Richtofen?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "Er, I don't know, actually. Feels like a few years."

She nodded and made a small note on the folder.

"Where did this all begin?"

"Well, we started out in Shi No Numa, that's kinda where we all met, and the zombies just came in and we started kicking ass, introductions came later. Then- "

"Where you all met?"

"Well, sorta. I just remember being there with this Nazi telling me that we had to stop the patients. Then I punched him and he gave me a Colt."

"Hmm, please, continue."

"After that we ended up in what Richtofen said was Der Riese. He knew way too much about the place, then again, he did work there. He just never wanted us to know. Acting surprised every time we got something to work. When he got the Wonderwaffle, that was when it really showed that he had been there before."

"Wonderwaffle?"

"Yeah, the gun he invented. Shoots out a beam of electricity and kills at least ten zombies with one go. Pretty great gun."

"Okay, please, go on."

"Well, we teleported out of Der Reise and ended up in an old abandoned theatre in Germany. Kino Der Toten, Richtofen called it. We had apparently gone into the future, after the zombies had gone through, and were still going."

She nodded and continued taking notes on the folder.

"Then we ended up in Ascension. Everything seemed to be black and white until we turned the power on. We kicked ass there, too. And ended up freeing Gersch, but who knows what happened to that guy. We also got a call from some guy who was at the pentagon back in the States, McNam or Namara or something like that. I don't know, he said something about zombies and I hung up."

The look on her face urged him to go on.

"Then we teleported into this small dark room, and we didn't know what to do, well, Richtofen did. He had most of it planned out. This girl, on the other end got everything fixed; apparently she was fighting zombies with these three other guys. It sounded pretty hot."

"I'm sure it did, Mr. Dempsey, continue."

"The girl from the room had gotten a golden rod for Richtofen, and he gave her the Wonderwaffle he had in return. She helped us into Paradise, which really was the exact opposite. We ended up getting the focusing stone from there and all this other crazy shit happened. Napalm zombies, screamer zombies, even girl zombies. Shit got intense."

"And then?"

" Then we went to Area 51. The place had just been breached by the zombies, and dogs were spawning from all over the place and the zombies were just coming at us at full force. We eventually got the teleporter working and we made it to the moon."

"The moon?"

"Yep. That's where Richtofen made us send a rocket that ended up exploding in mid travel; then he had us find the MPD. Then we met Sam. She's this freaky little girl who was in control of the zombies. He tried using the golden rod and the focusing stone to try and switch bodies with her, cause that had been his plan all along, to control the zombies, but according to Richtofen's cries, she died in the process. So, he got jack shit. And we came back to Der Riese. And now we're here."

His nerves had calmed, and there were no zombies around, so he felt as cool as can be.

"So you were in association with Doctor Richtofen's plan?"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Mr. Dempsey, you've just admitted to having worked with him to accomplish his scheme."

"Hey now, what the fuck! It's not like I _wanted _to help the fucking crazy sonova bitch!"

"Mr. Dempsey, please, calm down."

"How the fuck can I calm down when you're accusing me of wanting to help those bone sucking maggot whores!"

She said nothing, and in a split second two guards were in and they were escorting the American out of the room.

"Fuck you!" Dempsey yelled at the door before it was shut behind him. The guards led him to the luncheon area of the facility. There were a few tables, and a whole lot of dirt. As he approached the table where the lonely doctor sat staring at a cup of water he noticed Takeo behind the table of the lunch line. The Japanese had surely found honour in repaying his debt to society by working kitchen duty. Dempsey couldn't help but become slightly angrier. Why was Takeo paying for something he didn't even intend on doing?

He reached the table and pushed the doctor off of it. The sound of it all bringing them a lot of attention.

"I hate you." Dempsey snarled at the Nazi.

Richtofen smiled, causing Dempsey's face to remain angry.

"All is vell Dempshey. Everyzhing is going according to plan."

"And how long is this plan going to take, huh?"

"Shoon, American. Shoon."

The marine looked around and saw Nikolai talking with a pair of suspicious looking people. They handed the russian a bottle that he immediately recognized as vodka.

"Calm yourself, Dempshey. Zhis vill all be over soon. I have taken care of everyzing."

"What?"

"Do you remember the man who vas vith us in zhe cell?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Vell I managed to get a guard all alone and now he is trapped inside of a room near zhe bathrooms vith zhat man."

"You locked them in there?"

"Nein. Zhey are dead."

"You're fucking sick!"

The Nazi, who had been sitting up stood up and approached the American.

"You forget who I am, Dempshey."

With those words, the doctor walked away, a wicked laugh leaving his chapped lips as he raised his arms in the air and screamed German phrases. His Nazi brethren giving him odd looks as he did so.

The American took a seat at the table and watched the same cup of water Richtofen had been watching, what did the Nazi have planned?

He turned to the right and looked through a window to see another British official sitting inside; he appeared to be typing something.

* * *

><p>Out of all four, Dempsey seems to be the 'normal' once. But, y'know, Richtofen's 115 made him pissy. So tell me if Dempsey's in character. Please and thank you.<p> 


	4. Report, Draft 2

_**The Der Riese Trial**_

_After everything, Nazi Germany loses the Second World War, and all Nazi party officials were trialed for crimes against humanity. He's cheated death countless times. Can he do it again?_

Treyarch owns the boys and Der Reise, I own everything else.

Thank you for the reviews. And even pissier, got it!

Now, since it's not letting me add more, should there be an immediate tribunal date or more questions?

* * *

><p><em><strong>British Government Offical report; The Der Riese Trial<strong>_

_December 6__th__, 1946. Location; Waffenfabrik Der Riese. Near Wroclaw, Poland. Time: 4:23_

_In the raids of all the Nazi death camps, we thought we had seen it all. We saw burning corpses, dying, sick people, and anything worse than that. Never did we expect to find what we did when we broke the doors to Der Riese._

_We found, old corpses running around. They had been zombified and were desperately trying to break free from the facility. After a few hours time, all undead were slain. When we searched the area, we found files on various people, but the head scientists of this laboratory were Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofen. _

_Upon interrogation of all the officials that had been captured after the deterioration of Nazi party we found an Edward Richtofen. He soon confessed to having worked in Der Reise, but stated that he was only an assistant to Dr. Maxis, a mere puppet for the puppet master known as Hitler. He stated that Dr. Maxis was a ruthless brute who insisted on the possibility of teleportation, experimentation on living humans and raising the undead._

_Dr. Maxis is dead, according to his co-worker. There is no man to try for these atrocities done to humans, except Dr. Richtofen. He has with him three other men; a Russian, a Japanese man, and an American. They seem to all know something in regards to all of this._

_The first interrogation done in regards to this case on December 2__nd__ 1946 was to an ex-Red Army member, Nikolai Belinski. The man seemed to have a strong obsession for vodka. It is not a big surprise, but something to take not of regardless. He gave us the names of seven places: Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino, Ascension, a dark room, Paradise, and the Moon._

_No specific details were given regarding any of the seven locations mentioned. Teleportation and time travel were spoken of and a person named Gersch was mentioned in relation to Ascension, a "nice lady" in the dark room as well as a "little girl" on the moon._

_The second interrogation done in regards to this case on December 5__th__ 1946 to United States marine, Tank Dempsey. He revealed the same seven locations, in the same order; yet another small thing that is being taken in consideration. _

_The American gave more detail in regards to the places, before becoming overly aggressive. He explained that in Shi No Numa, they all 'met'. He recalls being there with a Nazi, obviously Doctor Edward Richtofen, who told him they had to stop 'patients'. This can only mean the doctor was involved in the making of those undead creatures._

_He also mentioned the doctor was obviously very familiar with Der Riese, but according to the marine, he did not want them to know. He also mentioned the creation of new weaponry by the same doctor. The "Wonder waffle" he called it; a gun with the capacity to kill at least ten beings with one shot. _

_Kino Der Toten appears to be the full name of the location the Russian had called "Kino"._

_In regards to Ascension, the American revealed that this Gersch person was freed by the four men. He also explains on receiving a call from the Pentagon. _

_The "nice lady" was also mentioned by the American man; she also assisted the doctor in his plans. The "nice lady" was mentioned to also have been fighting zombies with three other men, and she got the four suspects a golden rod._

_Paradise, he said, was the exact opposite. He stated three other forms of zombies they faced and something called the "focusing stone". _

_They reached the moon through Area 51. Apparently the area had just been overrun by the undead when they arrived. He also mentioned something about dogs, another thing to keep note of. On the moon, the doctor had them launch a rocket that exploded in mid travel. An object of some sorts known as the MPD was mentioned. It appears to be that the little girl brought up by the Russian is named Sam, and she was in control of the undead._

_The marine also revealed that the intentions of doctor Richtofen were to gain control over the creatures he must have helped create by using the focusing stone and the golden rod. This failed, and the little girl perished. The doctor was left with nothing, and he brought them back here where they were soon apprehended. _

_They both appear to have much association with Doctor Edward Richtofen's plans. The American denies it, but also states otherwise._

_Report will be updated as soon as more information is received. _

_**Future interrogation dates**_

**Takeo Masaki – December 8****th****, 1946.**

**Edward Richtofen – December 11****th****, 1946.**

_*If no tribunal date is set any time between a two week period after the final interrogation date, more interrogation dates will be scheduled. _


	5. Your System Has No Honour

_**The Der Riese Trial**_

_After everything, Nazi Germany loses the Second World War, and all Nazi party officials were trialed for crimes against humanity. He's cheated death countless times. Can he do it again?_

Treyarch owns the boys and Der Reise,I own everything else.

And on a completely separate note, the bold and underline commands don't work together more than once? Shit blows.

* * *

><p>Due to the brighter lighting of the hallway, it could only be assumed by the American that it was daytime. They had been there for about two weeks, and it had only been after the first week that they were told why they were being held. It only fueled his hate for the man sitting atop of the bunk beds.<p>

He looked up and watched the Nazi; he appeared to be doing something much more interesting than Nikolai, who was happily sleeping off a hangover in the lower bunk.

The Nazi appeared to be humming the Double Tap jingle as he worked on a piece of technology with a screwdriver, a small smirk on his face as he eyed the metal with concentration as he swung his legs merrily from atop of the bed.

Dempsey's thoughts were brought to a completely stop as he stared at the German's hands.

A _screwdriver_ and whatever the hell that other thing was.

It was a prison. They had stripped them of all personal belongings when they had arrived. There was no way he could have snuck something in. Whatever the technology was, it was way too big to have fit anywhere on the Nazi.

He clearly remembered how Nikolai had punched an official who tried to take his vodka and how the doctor had almost gotten on his knees when the guards took his hat. He remembered changing from his marine uniform into the prisoner one, and the surprise he felt when he saw the other three in the thin clothing. Takeo, without his cap, Nikolai, who was actually fairly thin, despite the way the large fur coat he wore had made him look, and the doctor. That was what had brought Dempsey into the state of mind that they couldn't just blast their way out of there with a Thundergun. The Nazi medals were gone, the official uniform was gone; all that was left was an incredibly malnourished Aryan gone mad.

And that's exactly what he was staring at.

"The fuck are you doing, Richtofen?" he asked from his seat on the floor, his anger slowly beginning to rise.

The Nazi didn't look down at the American but replied as he continued tightening a screw, "Nozing, American."

Dempsey stood up, Richtofen's reply angering him even more. He walked over to the bed, the German attempting to raise his legs, sensing danger. Unfortunately for him, the American was faster. He grabbed both of his legs and pulled his small frame off of the bed.

The doctor landed on the floor, arching his back as a stinging sensation ran up and down his back. The sound that emerged from his mouth resembled a moan, but his scrunched up face told otherwise. The American watched as the screwdriver and the technology landed with loud clangs beside their owner. With as much force as he could muster, he kicked the smaller man right where his ribs should have been.

Despite the state of panic Richtofen's mind was in, he plan was still fresh in his mind, and he'd be damned if he was going to let the stupid American ruin his plans.

He bit his lip to suppress a yell of agony as he felt the marine's foot collide with his torso, the waves of pain matching those he had felt not too long ago when he had been downed by the zombies.

"I said what the fuck are you doing?" Dempsey yelled as he picked up the screwdriver and the technology, "What the hell is this?"

The doctor coughed as he curled up onto his side, attempting to pull air into his lungs.

The American stared daggers at the pathetic human being that lay before him. Where was the almighty doctor now?

"Well?" he yelled again. And this time, he received a weak reply.

"Quiet, America- " the Nazi coughed again, "Quiet, American."

Dempsey saw red; he kicked the doctor once more, causing the man to lie on his back. The marine bent over and shoved the two items in his face, "You're going to tell me what the fuck this is and you're going to tell me your fucking plan."

"Quiet, American." A cough, "Schu are going to ruin zhe plan," the doctor spat in Dempsey's face, the blood mixed in with saliva almost getting into the American's eye. And that was the last straw.

He picked up the smaller man by the collar and slammed him into the wall, "You little shit! What I'm gonna fucking do to you right now. I'm gonna make you fuckin' wish you never existed!" He raised his arm and was mere seconds away from punching the Nazi in the face when he heard an outside yell.

"Guards!"

"What the fuck?" he turned and saw the Nazi prisoners across their cell were all huddled by their cell door, watching as their Nazi brother was about to be pummeled.

"Fuck you guys, too! Just wait till I can get my hands on you bitches!" Dempsey yelled, releasing the Nazi as he approached his own cell door; the doctor seizing the opportunity to take his things the American had dropped onto the floor and climb back up to the top bunk of the beds as quickly as he could in his injured state.

The guards the other Nazis had called for arrived not long after. Most of Dempsey's anger had subsided and he was now sitting on the floor again, glaring at the man that sat atop of the bunk beds once more. He was staring down at his hands, smiling at them. He felt the American's death glare, and in turn he looked up and gave the marine a bloody toothed smile.

"Is everything okay?" one of the guards asked.

Dempsey didn't answer, and the doctor turned and nodded. The two guards shrugged and walking back in the direction they had come from. Those four guys had been registered as either KIA, or just missing. The specific dates tracing back to around thirty years ago. How they had appeared and known about what was happening in Der Riese can only mean that they were involved.

They walked back towards the outside of the interrogation room, where they were to be positioned just incase the current interogee currently being questioned became violent.

What was going on inside the room was the complete contrary.

"Mister Masaki. Please, tell me how you got here."

The Japanese man had refused to speak; he only stared stone faced at the woman who was asking him questions.

"Mister Masaki. Please. Tell me something that can help this case. We're here to help you; we can help you receive the minimal amount of prison years if you help us."

The Japanese man finally gave a response.

"Your system has no honour."

The woman wiped her face with her hand. She sighed in defeat as she called in the guards standing outside to escort the man out.

She watched as the three men headed out and soon followed, heading in the reverse direction. She was going to meet with the only high ranking official they had in the prison. She was ready to set the tribunal date, the fresh memories of the Japanese man's refusal to speak still in her mind.

Takeo, however, was very content with his performance. He truly believed their system had no honour. They allowed the things that Richtofen and the other Nazis happen. He could only believe the others were in prison for the same crimes as Richtofen, if not worse.

He was escorted back to his cell and he could sense the tension of the area. He looked over at Dempsey and noticed the American's irritated scowl that was directed at the doctor, which in turn caused him to look over to Richtofen, who sported a small smile as his eyesight collided with the American's.

The guards closed the cell door and walked away, leaving the four alone once more. Takeo walked towards the American, taking a seat beside him.

"He's up to something." Dempsey finally said, his glare never leaving its target.

The doctor smiled at whatever he had in his lap and looked up, "If you must know, American. Zhis," he lifted the piece of technology "Is zhe battery cell for zhe Vundervaffe DG-2."

Both Dempsey and Takeo's eyes widened as they stared at the metal block in the German's ungloved hand.

"How did you get that?" Takeo asked.

Richtofen chuckled, "I vill show you, but you must turn around."

Dempsey's glare returned and the doctor shrugged.

"It's not nice to vatch other people undress, Dempshey."

Dempsey's facial expressions went from disgusted to surprised to curious in a matter of seconds. With much hesitation, he turned his back on the Nazi.

There was a zipping noise, and the sounds of things being put on were heard. Soon enough, the doctor allowed both of them to look, and the doctor appeared to look like himself again.

He wore the uniform of a British guard, peaked hat and all.

Dempsey began to put two and two together. The British guard Richtofen had killed, he was using that man's uniform to sneak around the prison.

"But how do they not catch you?" Dempsey asked, "And where do you even hide all that stuff?"

"Zhe pillowcase is empty, zhat is vere zhe clothes are kept. Und no guards go zhat vay," he pointed to the left side of the hall, "zhe guards and all zhe people come from zhe right."

And from behind, no one would question his authority.

"And that's the plan? You're just sneaking around?"

"Nein. American, zhis prison is zhe nearest to Der Riese. Do you honestly think I have not been here before?"

No response, and the doctor chuckled, "Vere do you think ve got most of our test subjects from? Vere do you think Maxis got the idea to use zhe Nova six on zhe patients?"

Takeo remained quiet; he was analyzing the conversation between the German and the American.

"Maxis and I built a teleporter in zhis very prison. Ve tried getting zhe prisoners to Der Riese through teleportation. Since it vas Maxis' teleporter, it failed. I have fixed it."

"And you have been going into Der Riese."

"Ja, Takeo!" The doctor looked at the Japanese man and smiled, only to receive a daunt expression in response.

"And?" Dempsey butted in.

"You vill see, Dempshey. You vill see." Richtofen stepped towards the lock that held their cell closed and pulled a key from the pocket of the uniform jacket. He stuck the key in its respective hole and was about to turn when he heard a groan.

The three turned to see Nikolai sitting up from the bunk. He appeared to be muttering something as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh I need vodka." He turned his head and stared blankly at the now formally dressed Richtofen.

"What have I missed?"

* * *

><p>Sooooo, reviews, ja? I vill send you zhe pretty vons. Do not test me. I vill.<p> 


	6. They All Die

_**The Der Riese Trial**_

_After everything, Nazi Germany loses the Second World War, and all Nazi party officials were trialed for crimes against humanity. He's cheated death countless times. Can he do it again?_

Treyarch owns the boys and Der Reise,I own everything else.

And, uh. If I may ask, to SiLeNcE FTW, what are the missing pieces? –story self-consciousness ok-

Thanks to all for the reviews, nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"Nein! Nein nein nein nein nein!" He yelled as he banged his gloveless hands onto the cold metal he was attempting to budge. The doctor continued his feeble attempts at moving the large generator that powered teleporter C. He soon gave up, sliding down alongside the metal, his small body landing silently beside the generator.<p>

"It sheems I require zhe assistance of a shtupid American. Unless I can get Nikolai to let go of zhe vodka for a few moments," the Nazi sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating his next move. Bringing Dempsey over would result in finally telling him what exactly was going to happen in the next few days, or something close to it all while it was nearly impossible to get Nikolai to let go of his vodka.

It was going to have to be the American.

With a sigh of defeat, he stood up and proceeded to walk in the direction of teleporter B. He walked out into the courtyard, remembering the last time he was alone in the facility.

It had been a cold December night. Maxis had a sort of convention event to attend to, and he had taken both Sophia and Doctor Schuster. Of course he had been invited as well, but he was behind on his work schedule, so he opted to stay alone inside the factory. It was a fairly large place, compared to all the other locations where other Nazi scientists were stationed, but it didn't scare him. He liked being alone with the patients. They brought him peace.

It was with that clear mind that he had decided that being second best wasn't enough. It was where his whole plan began. After that night he convinced Schuster to help him, and it all began. They perfected teleportation and it was when the voices had come in.

He had been the first human test subject, the test was a success, and he was teleported to the moon. It was where he first laid eyes on the MPD. He approached the machine and it told him what needed to be done. A few minutes later, after he was attempting to set the teleporter's destination back to Der Riese, he was taken to Paradise. From Paradise he was sent back to Der Riese. He knew he had to tell Schuster about what the MPD had told him. Schuster remained skeptic throughout the whole plan, but continued with it all nonetheless.

Then Schuster was transferred to the moon base and he was left to finish the entire thing by himself. It didn't matter, though; all that was left was to get rid of Doctor Maxis and his little brat, which he thought he had done correctly. He realized this once it was too late, Samantha had been transported to the moon base and he was glad whoever had decided to place her in control of the zombies had died as a result of the stupid decision. They should have killed her, and added her soul into the MPD, while they waited for him. He couldn't be happier that both doctors stationed there had died in a zombie attack.

He walked on through the doors of the furnace room and remembered the most recent time he had been there, when it was infested with his patients and Samantha thought it would be hilarious to keep on playing with them. She was dead now, and he didn't mind. He knew exactly where what he needed was. He didn't need the guns she supplied on the walls, nor did he need her stupid random box. This time, he was going to start it all over, and do it right this time. The world was going to be his.

And it was going to start, once more, at Waffenfabrik Der Riese.

He stepped into the teleporter and watched his lovely factory fade away as he pulled the lever that activated the machine. The British had done really well at cleaning the place up. There were no more bodies, and not much blood left. It looked like it was still fully functioning and running. He would have to thank them for that.

Not really.

He re-appeared in the older cobweb-covered teleporter that was located inside the small laboratory type room hosted inside of the prison. He stepped out; not bothering to dust himself off, the uniform was unworthy of him. The British could only dream to have a brilliant man like him be from their country. He grinned as he stepped out into the dark, dim-lit hallway, looking to both the right and left, making sure there was no one coming. He soon proceeded to walk back in the direction of his cell. His day of interrogation was here, and he couldn't wait. The day was approaching; the day he was going to make them all wish they were dead.

He silently slipped the key to his cell into its hole and slid the door open. He hated the next part of his plan, but it had to be done.

He stepped over a sleeping Takeo and approached the slumbering American that lay in the corner.

"American." He whispered kneeling beside him.

"American."

Only the soft snores coming from Takeo were heard.

"Dempshey!" he said a bit louder, slapping the American's arm. It only caused him to turn onto his side, muttering intelligible things as he did so.

The doctor sighed and wiped imaginary sweat off of his forehead and peered over the American's body. The peaked hat he was wearing falling off in the process of his positioning.

"Dempshey… Oh Dempshey, zhe pretty vons are cooooming," he said hurriedly, hoping his rushed voice would tap into the marine's subconscious and make him believe that they were still battling the zombies.

"Freakbags.." was what he got in response, a few seconds later green eyes met navy blue ones. The owner of the green ones jumped back in shock.

"What the fuck, Richtofen?"

The possessor of the navy blue eyes shrugged, "It vas zhe only vay you vould get up. Zhe pretty vons have a vunderbar vay of getting into your dreams, ja?" he looked around, luckily Nikolai had begun snoring and Takeo heard nothing.

Dempsey stared at the doctor, a mixture of annoyance and surprise on his face. The man seemed even creepier in dim-lights, his hollow space under his cheekbones blended in with the dark circles already under his eyes, making whatever was shown of his skin appear pale. The uniform also seemed dirty, making the doctor look like one of the zombies.

"The fuck do you want?" the American asked, keeping his voice down.

"You need to come vith me. I require your assistance."

"With what?"

"One of zhe generators is too large for me to move it alone. I require you to come vith me. "

"On one condition."

The Nazi sighed in defeat; the marine was stupid, but not that stupid, "Ja, ja. I know vat you vill ask for."

The American raised his eyebrow and was about to speak when the doctor cut him off.

"Ja, ja. I vill explain on zhe vay."

Dempsey stood up and stretched as the doctor stood by the cell door, tapping his foot impatiently. The marine followed the Nazi out of the cell and both were soon walking down the hallway, side by side.

"So?"

"Vat?"

"What's your plan?"

"Agh- " Richtofen paused, "Vell for now, zhe plan is getting zhe generator to vork. The shtupid British moved zhem avay from zhe generator room."

"And after that?"

"I must be back in zhe cell for when my time comes."

"What?"

"Ja. Zhey have taken you, Nikolai, und Takeo. Only I am left."

They reached the teleporter, which had already cooled down and were soon teleported back onto the Der Riese mainframe. The Nazi said nothing and began walking back towards teleporter C, the American close behind.

There were no dead bodies lying around, and there were no guns on the walls. If anything the facility looked, clean. Despite it all, the place still gave Dempsey a weird feeling. It was as if he could still see the zombies climbing through the windows, and it was as if the guns were there. He actually expected to see the random box as soon as they entered the courtyard.

They approached the teleporter and the doctor pointed at the lone generator.

"Zhat, Dempshey. Move zhat!"

_The Doc's weak. _Dempsey smirked and walked over to the generator. It ended up not being very heavy for the American. He carried it up to the generator room with ease. Upon placing it near the other generators that were located in the room, the doctor snuck in front of him and plugged a wire from another generator into the one the marine had just brought up.

"Zhere. All zhe teleporters are ready to be activated. Now ve just need to turn zhe power on."

Dempsey watched the twinkle in the doctor's navy blue eyes as he experienced a moment of déjà vu. The doctor smiled in the American's direction and walked down the stairs towards the courtyard once more, the marine following suit.

The two stood by the power switch, which didn't have Peter's hand stuck on it anymore, and the Nazi pulled the lever. The two watched as the bridge connecting both sides of the second floor lowered and reunited.

"Now all ve need is zhe pretty vons…."

Dempsey turned to the doctor in disgust, he had actually sounded sad. Before the American could say anything, the doctor was already walking back towards teleporter C. It was time to go back.

Without another word between them, the two returned to the prison, and then to their cell. Dempsey re-took his spot on the floor remained awake for a few minutes in what appeared to be deep thought while the German changed back into his prisoner uniform. The doctor climbed back up into his bunk and was soon sound asleep, his small body rising and lowering along with his breathing.

He was asleep for what felt like ten minutes, when a loud clank and the creak of the cell door were heard. He forced his navy blue eyes open and groggily looked up and watched as the guards scanned the cell.

"Richtofen?"

"Ja, ja." He raised an arm despite his tired state and attempted to get off the top bunk. Due to his sleepy state he miscalculated the distance between his foot and the floor and fell onto the floor.

The American watched the Nazi and couldn't help but laugh at the site of the doctor in a vulnerable state.

The Nazi stood up and walked over and looked up at the guards, the dark circles under his eyes appearing to be a deep purple. The two guards stared in confusion at the man's willingness and soon led him to the interrogation room, just like the three before him.

The woman was once again seated inside across an empty seat. Her serious facial expression not once faulting as the sleepy doctor took a seat across from her.

"Hello, doctor."

"Hallo."

He rested elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands, watching as the woman looked through a manila folder and brought out a few papers.

"So doctor, the last time we spoke you said you worked in Waffenfabrik Der Riese, yes?"

"Ja ja. Maxis und I vorked in zhe facility creating vunder veapons for zhe Führer. Und by zhe vay, vat year are ve in?"

"It's 1945."

"Oh. Is zhe var over?"

"The second world war? Yes, it's over."

The doctor smirked and stared curiously at the woman "I am avare zhat zhe Führer has fallen und ve are no more, but did ve vin?"

"As in the Nazis, no. Germany lost the war, and technically we are now in Poland."

"Nein. Zhat cannot possibly be true! Zhe Führer vas rising! How did ve lose?" the doctor's expression fell dramatically, he sat up straight as he stared forward at the woman.

"Japan bombed the United States, they joined the war, and they along with the Soviet Union and Great Britain took down the massive power that was Nazi Gemany."

" Vat…" he stared down at his feet "Nein, zhis is not possible. Ve had zhe likes of Maxis und Schuster und myself! How did ve lose? Zhe vunder veapons did not help? Und zhe teleporters? Und zhe pretty vons?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're speaking of, doctor. Care to elaborate?"

The smirk rose back to the German's face, he stared at the woman for a few moments before finally replying, "Ah you British are very clever."

The smirk remained on his face as the woman stared at him stone-faced. How could they think he was that stupid? He was the doctor for Christ's sake. He was more brilliant than the entire country of England combined!

"Doctor, please, you've already been captured. We know the things that you have been involved with. Just confess and we can work out a deal."

"Nein. I have done nozing."

"You are aware that you are facing many life sentences, with no chance of ever getting out?"

"I highly doubt that."

"This prison is patrolled by the best officers, no one escapes."

"Oh, I know zhat. I know it very vell."

The woman stared at the Nazi, his now calm expression causing him to seem sinister.

"Tell me how you got here."

"It vas all Maxis' fault. Nein, I lie. It vas both Maxis' und Samanza's fault. Zhey vere zhe vons who started all of zhis. I vas only zhere as an assistant, und only because Doctor Maxis paid very vell."

The woman opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the doctor "Und zhat is all you vill get from zhe doctor."

"Then you may leave."

"Auf Wiedersehen." With as much arrogance he could muster, the doctor stood up and walked out of the room. The guards located outside of the room followed the Nazi back to his cell.

Nikolai was standing by the bunk beds, Dempsey was again seated on the floor and Takeo was lying inside the lower bunk.

"My unconventional allies! Hallo!" Richtofen waved at the three.

"What is up with crazy Nazi?" Nikolai asked as the guards walked away.

"Dearest Nikolai!" The Nazi ran up to the Russian and slung his arm around him "Do you have any vodka left? Ve must celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Takeo asked skeptically as he sat up.

"Zhe victory of Doctor Richtofen of course."

"Victory?" Nikolai asked.

"Ja!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, you fucking psycho." Dempsey spat.

"I have von, Dempshey."

"Won what?"

"Do you really think zhat zhe shtupid British vere going to keep _me_ in here for very long?"

The marine stared at the doctor, shock and confusion mixing on his face as he came to the only conclusion he could see logical "They're letting you out?"

"Nein." The doctor turned his head back towards Nikolai, who had removed himself from the sociopath's grasp, "So, zhat vodka?"

"Then what the fuck is going on?" Dempsey yelled, his temper beginning to rise.

"Zhe plan, American!" The German climbed up onto the bunk he had claimed as his, "Only von veek remains until zhe final step is put into motion!"

"What is the plan, Richtofen?" Nikolai asked.

"It is very simple, Nikolai." What was possibly the most devious of grins the three had ever seen slowly formed on the doctor's face.

"Zhey all die!"

* * *

><p>Oh my doctor. :3<p>

Anyway, I've spent a total of five days working on this. It was supposed to be even longer than this, but what comes after that last piece of dialogue isn't very important. But now I must ask this,

**Would you, the reader, want to see a regular day inside the prison with the four (which would explain exactly how Nikolai gets his vodka now), or would you rather have it jump a week from now and see what exactly the plan is?**

Thanks for reading, and y'know what feels just as good as pack a punching a gun? Reviewing a story. Yeah. Let's all try it, ja?**  
><strong>


	7. Merry Christmas, doctor

_**The Der Riese Trial**_

_After everything, Nazi Germany loses the Second World War, and all Nazi party officials were trialed for crimes against humanity. He's cheated death countless times. Can he do it again?_

Treyarch owns the boys and Der Reise, I own everything else.

This is a filler, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

><p>He was so sure he couldn't hate the man anymore than he already did.<p>

He already wished the ground would become alive for a split second to swallow the man whole. He already wished that he would fall into a pool of poison and that weird mutated animals would eat the kraut's insides.

Sometimes he wondered if it was too much, but it's not like he wanted to watch it all happen.

Dempsey just hated Richtofen and wished the worst for him.

Everything that had happened between the two was still fresh inside the American's mind. And now, he had to deal with the doctor's _popularity_.

He watched the Nazi from afar, imaginary daggers shooting from the marine's bright green eyes at the man who sat atop one of the tables nearest to the water faucets inside the prison cafeteria.

The doctor was unfazed by the American's imaginary daggers, as he was surrounded by other ex-Nazis who were curious about what had happened at Der Riese.

"*Sagen Sie uns, Herr Doktor. Was ist passiert?" a Nazi asked, handing the doctor a plastic cup of water that was refused by the scientist.

"**Nein, und es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen, es ist alles wegen der Maxis. Er ruiniert die Pläne, deshalb ist er schuld." The doctor repliad as-a-matter-of-factly.

The American turned to the opposite side off the cafeteria, where Nikolai was conversing with some suspicious looking inmates. They slipped him small clear bottles as he continued talking. Dempsey recognized the majority of the Soviet's stories, as they all were in relation to the zombie hordes the four fought.

All that was left was Takeo, the honourable Japanese man that sat next to the American, eyeing the table they sat at as if it had some sort of riddle scrawled across it.

"What do ya think his plan is?" The marine finally asked, wanting to break the profound silence that had emerged between them.

"It is Richtofen we are speaking of. He could easily be planning the death of us all."

The imperial warrior's words hit Dempsey like a ton of bricks. He was right. Despite the fact that the American wished death upon the Nazi, Dempsey's life, along with the lives of Nikolai and Takeo, rested in the hands of the same man. Had the three been alone without the doctor, they would have never survived. He could be planning their demise, maybe that was why the Nazi didn't ecactly confess as to what his plan was.

"Yeah, but, what do ya think he's gonna do?"

"He will choose the dishonourable path of death and destruction."

The marine nodded and turned back towards the Nazi group. The doctor sat atop of the table, looking down at the other Nazis that were hoarded around him as if he were superior to them, a small smirk resting on his face as he listened to the group's questions and comments. They all stared up at him as if he were some sort of deity.

_Are all Germans that supid? Well, obviously Richtofen isn't, but, he's one of those few that are just a little smarter than the rest, so he gets all these followers. Idiots._ Dempsey shook his head as he cleared his head and simultaneously lost all hope for the German race.

A few moments later the guards came into the area, calling for the inmates that just had their breakfast hour to return to their cells. The inmates that were about to have their recreational hour were beginning to occupy the empty areas the others were leaving behind.

The four ex-zombie killers, along with the other convicts that were confined to the same area as them were all herded up and taken back to their wing of the prison.

Once everyone was back in their cell, the same dense awkward silence fell upon the four once more. They all sat in that silence for a few moments in the spots they had unconsciously claimed as their own. The American sat on the floor beside the cell, still contemplating what the hell was going to happen, Takeo on the opposite side on the floor in deep thought as well, the Russian on the lower bunk of the bunk-beds, close to falling asleep, and the Nazi sat on the top bunk merrily swinging his legs as he hummed to himself.

An unhappy grunt from the mouth of Nikolai snapped the doctor out of his thoughts and he smiled, looking down at his own hands.

"Ah!" he squealed, "Are any of you avare of vat day it is?"

He got no response; the two men seated on the floor gave each other knowing looks, but chose not to answer.

The Nazi changed his position, so he was lying on his stomach and peering down at the Russian.

"Nikolai. Are you out of wodka?" before the Russian could grunt back a yes or something of that sort, the German dropped a bottle into the soviet's lap.

"More vodka!" Nikolai yelled happily as he opened the bottle and took a long swig.

"Do not think I have forgotten you two down zhere!" the Nazi yelled happily as he looked through the torn pillowcase that was at his bunk. "Takeo, for you, I could only think of zhis," he said tossing down a small notebook with a pen attached to it.

"You keep to yourself und I imagine it vould be nice to get it down somehow, ja?"

"Many thanks," the Japanese man said, taking the book and opening it to the first page and beginning to write things down in Japanese.

"Und for you, Dempshey." The doctor tossed down a burlap sack, which the American caught. He unraveled it to reveal a knife.

"The fuck? What's this all for, Richtofen?" The marine asked, observing the present he had just received.

"Und none of you know vat day it is." The doctor stared down at the American disapprovingly, "Today, is Christmas day."

The marine looked up at the wall in front of him. It was _Christmas_. It felt like it had been so long since he'd even heard the word.

"Today I am Das Christkind!" Richtofen yelled happily, returning to his original position of being seated on the edge of the bed and swinging his legs as he too concentrated on his own thoughts, along with the input of the voices.

"Uh, well, thanks, I guess." Dempsey muttered, still observing the knife.

"Keep zhat vith you at all times, Dempshey. You never know vhen you vill need it."

The American raised a suspicious eyebrow at the doctor but decided against any questioning. It was Christmas, after all. He figured he should be a little nicer to the crazy Nazi, at least just for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em>Who's a good little sociopath, the doctor is; that's who!<em>

* = "Tell us, Doctor. What happened?"

** = "No, and there is not much to tell, it's all because of Maxis. He ruined the plans, so he is guilty. "

And 'Das Christkind' = Kris Kringle = German Santa Claus

I know this chapter sucked okay, and it could have dragged onto dinner but that would have been boring for me to write, and boring to read. And, this is what I can only assume would happen between the four. And for those of you who are now questioning my writing ability and my ability to grasp the psycho Richtofen character. Remember. He's a _sociopath. _Google it.

And that knife, remember it. Oops ***~SPOILERS~***

**Now for that, you should leave some feedback.  
><strong>


	8. My defense is here

**The Der Riese Trial**

After everything, Nazi Germany loses the Second World War, and all Nazi party officials were trialed for crimes against humanity. He's cheated death countless times. Can he do it again?

Treyarch owns the boys and Der Reise, I own everything else.

For those who don't know, the Nuremburg trials were trials held _inside_ the concentration camps when the Nazi officers were being tried for crimes against humanity. This is why the guys come back to Der Riese.

And to whomever that anonymous troll was. I'm the Nazi, bro. Not him. Me.

Anyway, for the rest of you, here is the next chapter ^-^

* * *

><p>Dempsey watched from a corner of his eye as a set of guards approached their cell. They were going to come and take the remaining three back to Der Riese. The day had finally come. Now, why only three?<p>

The doctor was already at the factory.

The Nazi had already planned out all of the events. He would spend the night at his lovely factory, adding the final touches to his plan, and it would be up to any of the three to tell the guards that General Williams, whoever that was, had arrived on special orders to take the doctor first.

None of the three thought that the guards would believe it, but they were going to try anyway.

As the guards opened their cell, the question was asked.

"Where's the fourth one?"

"Crazy Nazi? General came, and took Richtofen away." Nikolai was the one to answer.

"Which General?" the guard who asked was busy handcuffing the Russian.

"Said his name was Williams, said he had come on special orders." The marine added, allowing himself to be handcuffed by the other guard.

"Did he say where he was headed to?" the first guard asked as he finished handcuffing Takeo.

"Der Riese." The imperial warrior spoke softly, but was heard nonetheless.

Once the three were handcuffed, they were lead to an automobile that was waiting for them outside of the prison. The ride was cramped, long, and uncomfortable, but all three of those who rode in the backseat could think of only one thing.

The doctor's plan.

They arrived at the giant weapons factory a while later, and were lead to the mainframe they were all too familiar with. A judge's stand was set up where the pack-a-punch machine should have been, and the jury's seats were located alongside the door leading to teleporter A.

They followed silently behind the guards, observing what the factory was like when it was inhabited by people. The depressing feeling the quiet hustle the British gave the area only added to the gloomy feeling the factory gave off naturally; though the smell of rotten flesh was still there.

The set of guards approached another man dressed in formal military attire; the man was addressed by the guards as General Williams.

"Where is the other one, sir?" one of the guards asked.

General Williams looked at the three that followed the guards, "The Nazi?" he looked around, "I think Rosetta said something about the furnace room. Go check there."

The two guards exchanged looks, but headed towards the furnace room with the three ex-zombie killers behind.

The guards entered the garage and allowed the three to walk past them; they had seen a familiar figure near the furnace. Once the three were at the furnace room, the set of guards walked back towards the mainframe.

"What the fuck is he doing?" the American asked Nikolai as they stood at the wall that divided the furnace room and the garage. The Nazi was standing in front of the furnace, a teddy bear clutched in his own handcuffed hands.

The doctor took no notice of the audience he had just received. He stood there, staring at the flames, the orange and yellow demons reflecting in his bright blue eyes.

When he spoke, the voice wasn't like any of what the three had ever heard emerge from the Nazi's mouth. It was deeper compared to the usual high-pitched shrieks they were accustomed to.

"Look how far you've come. Yes, you failed, but that didn't stop you. Look at you now, so close. "He hugged the teddy bear to his chest, lightly stroking its head.

His audience of three merely stared at him, wondering if they should say something. No one moved, no one said a thing.

What sounded like a growl emerged from the Nazi's chapped lips as he stared into the flames, an angry expression overtaking his features. He continued staring into the flames, as if they held some sort of answer to an unanswerable question. Without another word, he threw the teddy bear into the open furnace, smiling happily as the fire devoured the stuffed toy.

He continued staring into the fire, until his facial expression softened and he blinked a few times. He looked at his own handcuffed hands, and then at his small audience.

"My unconventional allies!" he smiled, walking towards them, "Zhe day is here, und zhe escape is unavoidable…" his voice trailed off as he stared behind the group. Another set of guards were on their way towards the four.

He turned and looked the American straight in the eyes, "Zhe moment has come. Be ready."

"What the fuck are you.." the marine was in mid-reply as they all turned to see the set of guards that had arrived.

"You four," one of them began, "let's go."

Takeo shot the American a serious look, Dempsey replied with a slight nod. The worst was coming.

The four followed the set of guards back to the mainframe, the officials who were to participate in the trial already in their seats. The members of the jury quietly conversed with each other.

Upon their entrance, all heads turned to face them. Nikolai looked back at them, a stoic expression on his face. Dempsey and Takeo stared at the ground as they followed behind Nikolai, while the doctor smiled and waved at those who would make contact with his eyes.

The prosecution, represented by the woman who had attempted to find out more information from the four about what happened with the zombies, was already standing at a desk located near the stairs.

The Nazi was taken to stand on the opposite side of the mainframe, the woman following closely behind, while the other three were taken to a set of seats lined up nearest to the desk. They were prompted to take a seat, and soon after the quiet murmurs of the area quieted. The bailiff stepped up to the teleporter pad and looked down at those who were below him.

"All rise for the honourable Lord of Justice, Lord Hewart." Everyone stood.

The Judge emerged from the door that lead towards teleporter A. He made his way up to his stand and took a seat, he gave a small nod and everyone sat back down. The bailiff took a spot beside him, standing and staring down at those who were about to be tried.

The Judge opened a manila folder that lay on his desk, studying it for a moment; he looked down at a smaller man dressed in a suit and tie that was seated to his right. The man, who had been only waiting for a sign to begin, stood and spoke, "First is the trial of Doctor Edward Richtofen,"

The guard that stood by the Nazi led the man atop to the teleporter pad; the doctor glanced at the American that was seated between the Japanese and Russian men. He knew what was about to come. No one else had noticed, but the German had noticed the minute outline of a knife on the marine's waistline.

Everything was going according to plan, and the voices were pleased.

The small man besides the judge's stand continued speaking, "You are here on the charge of creating the zombie outbreak, and are being held responsible for the destruction they caused. To this, how do you plead?"

The Nazi shrugged, "I have done nozing. I am not guilty."

The judge nodded and turned to face those seated in the jury seats, "You and each of you do solemnly swear that in all cases between parties which shall be to you submitted you will a true verdict render, according to the law and the evidence. So help you God."

One by one, the jurors stood and each repeated the set of words, "I do."

Once the jury was all sworn in, the woman took a few steps ahead of the Nazi, "Your honour, if you may look at the files that were set on your stand, you will find the old files pertaining to the secret organization: Group 935. The certain file set pertains to none other than Doctor Edward Richtofen. He was in charge of the Wunderwaffe project, and was the co-leader along with Doctor Maxis in the teleportation projects in the experimental projects using Element 115 on the deceased."

"And this, Doctor Maxis?" the Judge looked through the manila folder once more, reading down and confirming what the woman had said.

"He was killed by the results of one of their teleportation experiments."

"Ah, continue."

The woman signaled to one of the three radios that were now stacked upon the desk at the bottom of the stairs, "We have also found evidence to further support his participation the previously stated projects," She gestured to another member of the prosecution to press the play button on the top radio.

The Nazi rolled his eyes as he looked back towards the American once more, this time meeting his eyes, and then back towards the radios.

Static was heard, and then a voice spoke, it was Doctor Maxis.

"Initiating test number six. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power."

Richtofen smirked; he remembered that moment so well. It was as if he had just lived it. All of Maxis' abuse towards him, all of it had been avenged. Noises the four zombie killers knew to be the sound of the teleporter working were heard, and then Doctor Maxis spoke again.

"Damn it Edward! Did you set up the device correctly?"

"Yes Doctor. As per your specifications." That was Richtofen's voice. Everyone except the Nazi, including the three other defendants paid close attention to the recording, while the doctor leaned on the now fixed railing, waiting for it to end.

"If you _had_ done it to my specifications then it would have worked, wouldn't it? As usual your incompetence has... What?"

The doctor smiled as he recognized the hellhound spawn sound, the dog had been so pretty.

"Do you hear that, Doctor?" the smile remained on the face of the Nazi, of course Maxis had heard that.

**"**Quiet, you fool! Test number six is a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to energize within the chamber. Well, open the door."

That had been Doctor Maxis' first mistake.

"Doctor, I don't think- " Richtofen knew Maxis too well, he wasn't going to give up the opportunity to see what had happened. The Nazi adjusted himself along the rail, and shut his eyes, re-living the experience.

_Doctor Maxis turned to face him, he was up at the control station of the room, "Open the door NOW!"_

_Stone-faced, he flipped the switch, opening the metal door that lead to the teleporter. Doctor Maxis had been in a rush, and left the main door open. That had been an open invitation to a curious Samantha, who had been standing in the doorway the whole time. She screamed as soon as the door opened and her dog was revealed._

"_Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy?" she ran inside towards the dog, leaving Doctor Maxis no choice but to follow her in._

_**"**__Damn it, Samantha. I told you never to come in here. Edward, get her out of here." He walked over to the table Samantha stood behind; he attempted at moving the little girl, but she would not budge.  
><em>

"_Yes Doctor." Maxis always had to have his way, but not this time. _

_Samantha screamed as she got a good look at the dog, it was decaying. It appeared dead, "__What's wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do? Fluffy!" she tried running, however she didn't get very far. Fluffy was still sniffing around, and Doctor Maxis had managed to stop her. _

_**"**__Come back here! Samantha. Stop her! Easy. Come here Samantha. Good girl. Gently, Samantha. That's not Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here." He lead her back to the door, only to reach it once it was finishing the process of sliding shut._

_Doctor Maxis turned to the man that was now at the window. "__What? Edward what are you doing? Open the door. Edward. Open this door now!"_

_Samantha hugged her dad's leg, turning back to watch the dog, "__Dad. I'm scared."  
><em>

_Doctor Maxis looked Doctor Richtofen in the eye for the last time, "__Damn you... Stay by me, Samantha." He held his daughter close, promptly picking her up in his arms. He was going to have to make a run towards the teleporter, and pray that it would work._

"Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." The Nazi spoke along with the recording, and then laughed maniacally, only to remember he wasn't in the room. He opened his eyes to find everyone looking his way.

"Vat? It vas a good moment." He shrugged and motioned the woman to continue with his glove-less hands. She gave him a look of disappointment before motioning for the next radio to be played.

"Initiating test number 3. Subject is within the test chamber. Activate power." Maxis' voice rung throughout the area once more, along with the noises of a teleporter being activated.

"Oh, oh my god!" Richtofen couldn't help but slightly laugh at his younger self. He was so young , so naïve.

"Get a hold of yourself and clean that up! Test number 3, unsuccessful. Test subject has been reduced to the same state, as previous subjects. CLEAN UP THE TEST CHAMBER AND RECALIBRATE THE SYSTEM! Let's do it again."

"Yes, doctor."

The doctor stared blankly at the last radio as the other prosecutor pressed the play button; it was probably another recording of a test subject or something. He had been there for everything; nothing was very new to him.

"But I'm all out of hope, Auf Wiedersehen, my friend."

The Nazi's head jerked up at the sound of a different voice. He recognized it, he had worked with that man, but he couldn't place a name on the voice.

The P.A. system sounded, " Warning, the shield is now active, destroy the designated materials and report to the barracks, this is not a drill."

The man spoke once more, "Dammit! I can't find my pills...they are coming. I must do what I must do. God forgive us all!" a chair was heard moving, and the man was momentarily choking on something.

Unintelligible voices were heard, along with screaming that was soon drowned out with the moaning of the zombies. Two gunshots were then heard, and the transmission ended.

The Nazi turned back to the judge, but not before taking a look at the giant clock that towered the factory. A minute remained.

"And that, your honour, is why the defendant is guilty." She concluded with a confident nod.

The Judge turned to the Nazi, "And does the defendant have any form of defense?"

The doctor looked back at the giant clock, and then back at the Judge "Vell, actually. I do." He took a stop forward, "You shtupid British took zhe liberty of looking shroo zhe files of Group 935, so you must have also looked shroo zhe files ve kept here. " Another look at the clock; seconds remained.

"Und in a page of my notes, I have written down how long zhe zombification process takes," he turned to the woman, "und I'm sure you know how long it takes."

"Approximately five minutes." She said quietly.

"Approximately five minutes!" the doctor repeated loudly, "Und do you know vat time it is?"

"Fourty-five past eleven….What's all this got to do with anything? Your honour- " she was cut off mid-sentence by the doctor's shriek of joy.

"I vould love to stay und continue, but it seems like my defense is here." He turned to the doorway that lead to teleporter B and smiled warmly as a set of zombies appeared.

"Richtofen!" Dempsey yelled as he stood up, a wave of anger and panic washing over the marine.

Seizing the moment of everyone's panic, the Nazi ran past the woman, hopped the railing and ran up to the doorway that lead to teleporter A, "At zhe same place as before!" he yelled towards the marine before he sprinted to and into the teleporter. If things worked the way he wanted them to, he would have a small group of the undead, and the teleporters would work differently.

He placed his hand on the teleporter lever, and stood there for a moment. It had begun. He listened to the screams of the people that were trying to run away from the pair of zombies. In a panic, humans tended to make stupid decisions, and that would be the end of them.

But not the three, he knew they would know what to do. He needed them, after all.

He shut his eyes, and pulled on the lever, its bright lights and energy swallowing him whole and leaving nothing in his place.

* * *

><p>Longest chapter ever. But it needed to be done. I do believe that this is the penultimate chapter.<p>

It's not very good, but it's good enough to take us from point A to point B.

_now, review._

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE :]**


	9. Then The Voices Stopped

**The Der Riese Trial**

After everything, Nazi Germany loses the Second World War, and all Nazi party officials were trialed for crimes against humanity. He's cheated death countless times. Can he do it again?

Treyarch owns the boys and Der Reise, I own everything else.

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS (:**

I'll add all my thank yous at the end, and, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I LOVE ALL OF YOU.

* * *

><p>"Fucking Nazi!" the American yelled as he watched the blond man run away. People were screaming, the set of zombies which the three recognized as the Czechoslovakian man who had been in with them as the fifth person inside the cell and the guard Richtofen had killed were already taking victims.<p>

"We gotta get out of these things!" Dempsey yelled at the two who stood next to him, motioning towards the handcuffs, the two nodded in agreement before following the marine in his sprint towards the woman who had been representing those who wanted to imprison them. She was crouched behind the same door Richtofen had run through, a look of complete mortification on her face.

"I know you've got the keys to these things, get us out and we can help!" the woman looked at him as if they had just revealed themselves as zombies.

"I don't know what you four have planned, but I swear you won't get away with it..." her voice was shaky, Dempsey couldn't blame her. He'd be scared too if he didn't know what Richtofen was capable of.

She took off in a sprint towards the judge's stand before anyone could say anything else, unfortunately for her, Doctor Richtofen wasn't always correct, and the length of the zombification process varied from person to person. The newly-zombified judge along with the bailiff and the small assistant decided her fate.

"She was like third wife. Bitch." Nikolai commented as the three tried to devise a plan.

"Takeo, the knife Richtofen gave me is just right here," he signaled towards the hem of his trousers, "if you could get it, then we can stand a chance, at least until we can get these damn things off."

With a nod, the Japanese man lowered his hands and searched for the knife that was lightly outlined through the marine's shirt. Upon retrieving the weapon, he lifted it and observed the small engravings. They were hand-made. Along with a small swastika, various words were engraved, but they were in a different language. At the tip of the dull end, a small 'E' was engraved. The knife had belonged to the Nazi.

"A small weapon, holding much honour." he said before bringing it down. The three turned to the group of newly-formed and currently forming zombies.

"Wouldn't guards have the keys?" Nikolai said abruptly, staring into the crowd.

"Looks like we gotta go get em'." Dempsey said trying to calculate a strategy.

Without another word the Japanese man ran into the crowd, leaving the American shocked and the Russian unimpressed.

"Nikolai, we gotta distract the freakbags."

"But what if they want to eat Takeo?"

The marine rolled his eyes and smacked the Soviet upside the head with both of his hands.

"Fine, fine." the man grunted, walking out towards the group as well.

"Hey, maggot sacks! Who wants a taste of ol' Dempsey?" both the marine and the Russian ran around the mainframe, leading a trail of zombies behind them towards teleporter C.

"Tak! The teleporter behind the power switch!" the American yelled as he and the Soviet ran through the door that lead to teleporter B. Soon enough, the two dropped down to the courtyard, Takeo emerging from the opposite side, his hands uncuffed, and knife in hand. They all met by the power switch.

Takeo quickly approached the American and unlocked his handcuffs. Dempsey flicked his wrists as he ran back towards the teleporter, Takeo taking the zombies back to the mainframe to buy the American some time as he swiftly uncuffed Nikolai.

The Russian stretched his fingers, rolling his wrists as he did so, "Now if only I had brought vodka..." he sighed as Takeo approached the pair, the zombies not too far behind.

"Where the fuck is Richtofen?" the marine yelled, "It would be him to leave us here to die!" he gulped in fear as the Japanese man rejoined the two. Seconds passed slowly, and the American sighed, accepting defeat, and the death that came with it. The first part of the group Takeo had behind him was approaching rapidly. There was no way out of this one.

"I hope, wherever the fuck you are, you fucking die!" he yelled at the ceiling.

Taking a few steps back as a part of the horde approached, he looked each of the two men at his sides in the eye before facing the zombies, "It was an honour killing with you guys..."

Takeo looked at the floor, not wanting to witness his own demise while Nikolai, now a shaking mess, covered his eyes with his hands. Dempsey shut his eyes and faced the floor.

They waited, not expecting to be alive for more than a few more moments.

The sound of the teleporter working rung out through the room that held teleporter C and before the three could even turn around they saw a flash of purple-ish electricity, and a lightning train engulfed ten of the large group of zombies that was there.

At that point they didn't need to turn around. They all knew very well who it was.

He stepped out of the teleporter, his Wunderwaffe DG-2 in his now-gloved hands. The boots he now wore with his Wehrmacht uniform making light clicking noises as he stepped on the steel of the steps.

"I take it none of you vant guns?" he spoke quickly, firing his weapon off once more, taking out another ten zombies.

His super soldiers turned and ran up to the teleporter. No words were spoken between the four as the Nazi pulled the small lever inside the teleporter. They re-appeared inside teleporter B, to much confusion.

"Why are we here? The teleporters all link to the mainframe don't they?" the marine asked.

"Ja. But if zhis vas going to vork zhen I needed zhese to link to eachozher." the doctor lead the way through the teleporter room to the small room that once held the outline of a sack of grenades. There was an unopened door in that room, a door that due to Samantha's restrictions wasn't able to be opened before.

Samantha was dead now, and the area wasn't under her control anymore. With a small key the Nazi opened the door and the four stepped into what appeared to be a small bedroom. There was a small unmade bed, along with a desk and a wardrobe that held various notes and pictures.

The three looked around as the doctor shut the door and the doctor looked through his pockets for another key.

The Japanese man walked towards the wardrobe, on it there was a picture nailed to the left side. Various people were in it, they all wore lab coats and they majority appeared to be of German descent. In the middle there was a woman standing between what appeared to be a younger Richtofen and another scientist whom he could only imagine was Doctor Maxis. The woman was pretty, to say the least. The Nazi was smiling, and it appeared genuine. The imperial soldier slightly shook his head at the idea of Richtofen ever actually having a soul.

"Aha!" the Nazi yelled, pulling out another small key. He approached the wardrobe and opened it, inside behind various sets of hung Wehrmacht officer jackets, there were four weapons: a sniper rifle, a Bowie knife, and an MP40.

"How long till the freakbags get here?" The American asked as he slightly bent down to pick up the MP40.

"Zhey might not," the Nazi was on his knees in front of the door, listening outside, "Zhat little girl is not controlling zhem anymore. If you notice zhere are no more gun outlines on zhe valls und zhe box ish gone. Zhe zombies are just looking for blood now."

"Is there vodka in this room?" Nikolai asked, taking the sniper rifle. He inspected the scope along with the magazine size.

The Japanese man still held the American's knife, and promptly picked up the larger knife.

"Nein, Russian. Now let's go, teleporter C needs to be rewired und ve can get back to zhe moo- "

"The what?" Dempsey asked, staring the Nazi down with rage in his eyes.

"Va can get out of here…" the German replied quickly, taking his Wunderwaffe DG-2 back in his hands. He opened the door, peering his head out through a small gap, "Zhere are none. Let's go."

The four stepped out of the room, the doctor leading the group. They made their way down to the courtyard only to alert the group of zombies that had been wandering around. The American and the Russian made quick work of them, although they did go through quite a bit of their ammo.

They headed back towards the teleporter; the Nazi put down his weapon and kneeled down behind the teleporter, recalibrating the system.

A few other zombies had heard the sound of gunshots and were making their way towards the courtyard. Once more Dempsey and Nikolai killed them as they saw them. It wasn't until the marine saw a certain zombie that he spoke up to the man behind the teleporter.

"Uh, Doc?" he asked as Nikolai also stared at the zombie for a few moments before aiming and shooting a few bullets into its neck.

"Ja, ja, American, vat do you nee- " he was cut off after looking up from the teleporter.

The zombie, it wasn't a council member. It was dressed in darker clothing, a uniform to be exact. The zombie was a _Nazi _zombie.

"What happened to the maggotsacks that we left behind when we ended up in the theatre? They sure as hell didn't follow us into the future…"

"Vell remember zhat zhe theatre vas destroyed und bloody…."

"Maybe is body of dead zombies?" Nikolai interjected as he sent two bullets into the neck of the zombie.

"Possibly. Zhat could only mean one zhing…."

"And what's that?" The American asked, lowering his weapon to turn towards the doctor.

"Zhe pretty vons ve killed, vere most likely stored around zhe factory und are reanimating as zhe newer zombies find zhem und apparently try to eat zhem. Vunderbar! It's like reanimation to reanimation! Such vonders I could vork vith- "

"What?" The marine dropped his weapon, rage seething through his body. In a flash he was in front of the Nazi, his hands around the smaller man's neck, "The fucking freaksacks didn't get you, but I swear I will fucking kill you!"

Nikolai stepped between the two and attempted to break the American's grip on the struggling German's neck, "Guys, the zombies are coming. If we do not kill them, then they will kill us!."

With as much force as he could muster, Dempsey threw the Nazi onto the ground, causing his peaked hat to fall off. He gasped for air, clutching his own throat as oxygen filled his lungs.

"You're just lucky we got zombies to kill or there would be bullets in your head, kraut." He spat at the doctor and went to pick up the MP40, his rage slowly dying down.

Takeo shook his head and the Nazi returned to the teleporter.

And unfortunately for the three, it was one of those times where the doctor was right. Soon enough, more of the Nazi zombies, along with the council-member-zombies appeared.

"You done back there, Richtofen?" the American yelled as he, the Russian and the Japanese man backed up closer to the teleporter. The zombies were swarming; thirty five were easily coming at them all at once.

"Almost!" the German yelled back.

"We can't hold them off for long; you gotta hurry the hell up!"

"Ja, ja!"

The American wiped the beads of sweat that were dripping onto his prisoner's uniform before aiming and firing at the horde once more. Nikolai was reloading, and Takeo was sinking his knives into any zombies that came too close.

"They are coming closer!" Nikolai yelled.

The Nazi looked up from his work, observing the rather large group advancing towards the group and the teleporter. He quickly stood up and picked up his beloved Wunderwaffe DG-2, firing it at a zombie, causing the chain of electricity to surge through several of the other zombies.

A few more shots and the group was reduced to something the other three could contain, the doctor promptly returned to his work.

"These dishonourable beings, will feel the might of the emperor!" Takeo said before running out of the room and back into the courtyard, knives in hand, swinging them furiously. The American and the Russian could only watch as the imperial soldier tried running through the doorway that lead to the path towards the animal testing room only to be blocked by an upcoming group of zombies.

Both were speechless as they watched their comrade fall, his knives still inside a pair of zombies that were promptly shot down by the remaining two.

"We've lost Takeo!" Dempsey yelled, a hint of sadness in his tone. Nikolai remained silent in his crouching position behind the power switch.

The Nazi turned to see his fallen super soldier; he muttered curse words in his native language before returning to work. He had to work faster.

A few zombies ran past Nikolai and Dempsey shot them down with ease, however his ammo supply was reduced to the magazine he was currently loading into the MP40.

"Nikolai! How're you on ammo?"

"Just enough, American!" the Russian yelled back, but that was a lie. He hadn't shot down the zombies because he had half a magazine left. He finished it off and quickly retreated back with the marine, who was just finishing off his supply of ammo. As the zombies approached, they darted back towards the teleporter.

"Richtofen!" Dempsey yelled, "We're out of fuckin' ammo!"

Content with his work, the Nazi stood and picked up his Wunderwaffe DG-2 once more. In the blink of an eye the group that was approaching them was dead, along with the upcoming group.

The doctor squealed, "It vas fun killing you once, und it's double zhe fun killing you twice!" he smiled happily as he aimed his weapon once more at the zombie that was leading the next group.

He attempted to not look shocked as he watched a small spark fly from the battery cell of his gun. He gulped as he pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. The voices were screaming at him. Once more they were telling him what was needed to be done. And that was what he was going to do.

He handed the wunder-weapon to the marine, "*Sie sind auf eigene Faust, Soldat. Viel Glück."

"What the f-" the American was cut off as the Nazi's right hand, now curled up into a fist, connected with his jaw. He quickly turned and kicked the Russian in the stomach before leaping into the teleporter and pulling the lever, leaving the two momentarily-stunned men to fight off the zombie horde with a broken Wunderwaffe DG-2 and no ammunition.

He shut is eyes as the teleporter engulfed him, if he had done everything right; he would be back at the moon. Samantha was gone, and he could rightfully claim his position and control the zombies he had just created.

Blue eyes met the location of teleporter B, and he screamed. The scream reached the ears of the two who were seconds away from being mauled by zombies.

He banged his fists on the left boiler, damning everything to hell. The teleporter was supposed to have been re-wired to link back to Griffin Station. It linked him back to where he had changed it to for his plan.

"Nein! Nein nein nein nein nein!" he screamed from the stop of his lungs. The voices were screaming along with him. However the voices in his head screamed at him. They called him horrible things and brought back memories he never wished to remember.

He dropped to his knees in between the set of boilers that were located in the chemical testing room. The zombies had heard him for sure; their footsteps grew louder and his bright blue eyes were wide open as he stared at the ground. The voices were tearing at the remains of his soul, and he could only sit and take the pain.

But he was the doctor. He wasn't allowed to die.

He stood and headed back into his quarters and removed the small mattress from its place. Beneath it laid a Thompson gun and a few magazines of ammunition. It would be his way out.

Picking it up, he looked around the room for the last time. Navy blue eyes came to rest on the same picture his Japanese super soldier was observing not too long ago.

The picture was of everyone in Group 935. He remembered the day it was taken. It was a few days after the teleporters had been built. Doctor Maxis thought it was a stupid idea, but he and Doctor Groph thought it would be nice. They figured that if everything went wrong, and they would all choose to leave the group for whatever reason, it would be nice to have something that in no way jeopardized the group, but would serve as a memory.

All but he were dead. They had been right, it was a priceless memory. In the back stood Porter, Yena, Doctor Scheuster, and Peter McCain, while in front he stood beside Sophia, who stood next to Doctor Maxis and Doctor Groph.

He remembered killing most of them. It brought the voices great joy. A gloved hand ripped the photo from the dresser and he headed out the door. The zombies were all coming from downstairs. A few had already managed to sprint up the stairs.

He aimed and shot, easily taking out the few that lead the group. As he reloaded he dropped down into the courtyard, ready for the mission at hand. He would just have to start over, again.

He rushed towards teleporter C, ignoring the body of the imperial soldier as he passed. The recalibration was fine, but what was missing? Why did it still send him to teleporter B?

Could he possibly need the Wunderwaffe DG-2's power again? But that had only taken them to the future. It was unlikely, but he had to try.

Looking around the room, he spotted the cadavers of his other two super soldiers. The American clutched the Wunderwaffe DG-2 in his hands atop of the staircase while he found the Russian in the lower area located down the small staircase on the opposite side of the American.

He aimed and shot at the group once more with his Thompson, going through all of his ammo and reducing the group to a much smaller size. Discarding his empty and now useless weapon, he dashed up the staircase and ripped the wonder weapon from the Marine's hands.

"Goodbye, American." He said coldly as he rushed down the stairs, taking the group back to the mainframe as fast as he could. He took in the sights as quickly as possible. Everything the British had set up for the tribunal was torn up, destroyed and bloody. He rejoiced as he picked up his speed, hopefully the Wonderwaffe DG-2 would work, at least once.

He rushed back into the courtyard, the zombie horde not too far behind him. The final yards between he and the teleporter were soon shortened to none as he stepped into the teleporter as the zombies entered the room.

He aimed the weapon at the roof of the teleporter, and shut his eyes once more. The voices were louder than they had ever been. They all attempted shouting over one another.

The trigger was pulled, and he felt a stinging sensation all over his body, along with a warm sensation.

And then the voices stopped.

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY I JUST DON'T REALLY LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS. D':<p>

Especially with these guys. I mean, dude. Zombies + badassses = happy endings is only logical in Zombieland. Because Tennessee was a total badass, and he wasn't an alcoholic, nor was he a sociopath that had scizophrenia, nor was he a soldier, nor was he Takeo.

So, yeah. I really am sorry for this and it hurt to kill all of them, but that's the way the ammo crumbles, aye?

Anyway, I would love to personally thank the follwing people,

_**callistomw, General Herbison, I-Am-The-Stig, Trainalf, MidnightWolf0, TotallyGetsSpock, sockmonkey Jr, wizard101iamlvl40, LittleShinikami, and all the anons that bothered to hit the 'review' button.**_

**THANK YOU. YOU ARE ALL THE REASON I KEPT WRITING THIS, AND I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU.**

_I'll let you guys in on a secret. I've been writing for four years, and this is only the second story that has more than three chapters that I've ever been able to finish. So, I'm proud of myself right now. I'll probably come back in a few months and start re-writing this, but for now, I am content. _

Once again, to all of you who clicked on this story and read. Thank you. :)__

And to whore myself out here, give _Eddy Is A Liar _a read, please. It's basically the story the Nazi. I'm trying my hardest with it. :3

Also keep a look out for something I'll be posting soon entitled _The Price of Evil. _Believe me, it's got a plot that's never been heard of. Just like this story. (:

Much love for all of you.

- Jay.


End file.
